


《金色不如归》Chapter 02 上

by momokosawada



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokosawada/pseuds/momokosawada
Kudos: 4





	《金色不如归》Chapter 02 上

Chapter 02 上

这特么是人吗？这是盘丝大仙吧？  
清纯土鳖男大学生彻底被这人的直奔主题给震住了——这人干脆利落的拉开他的裤链顺便两只手解腰带连裤子带内裤扒下来一半，刚刚好露出重点。  
一阵小风吹来，王一博觉得屁股上凉飕飕的，内裤松紧带勒在大腿上的感觉也有点奇怪。  
这是什么神一样熟练的业务水平，简直行云流水一气呵成。这不是善解人意，这是善解人衣吧？  
王一博故作镇定，手都紧张得攥成拳头了还是一张面瘫脸：【就在这儿？】  
【这儿不好吗？】那人无辜的抬起眼看他，用食指戳了戳他小弟还吹了口气。  
好，好得很，怎么不好，幕天席地，好得不能再好了！小弟起立给您敬礼了盘丝大仙。  
【好。】  
【你看过那电影没？】那人伸出双手把他握紧的拳头一根一根掰开，再把自己的手指插进去跟他十指相扣，【The King’s speech.】  
啥？这什么脑回路啊？这什么场合啊要开始聊电影？还是这种英国电影？行不行了啊您？  
【国王的演讲怎么了？】王一博觉得自己是不是产生幻觉了，好像能感觉到那人呼吸时候喘出的热气喷在自己小弟弟上了。  
【翻译的不好。应该叫……】那人睁着双欲语还休的眼睛笑盈盈的仰头望他，伸出一点舌尖舔了舔嘴唇：【国王的口活儿。】  
行吧，您说了算，您说什么都对行吗。王一博不打算跟他争什么口舌之利了，而且好像本来也争不过他。  
因为这人口舌不是一般的利。那副柔软灵巧的唇舌缠了上来，舌尖飞快的绕着铃口打了个圈，紧跟着就是一个刺激的深喉。  
爽得王一博腰眼发麻差点连膝盖都站不直了。  
妈的好厉害。王一博想爆粗口，又忍住了。他低下头望着那人专心致志垂着睫毛帮他口的样子，发自内心的第一次觉得果然网上的屌丝发言是真的。  
“男人觉得最爽的姿势是什么？”“最佳答案：我站着，对方跪着给我口儿。”  
这大概跟征服欲有关。  
他就这么停在卡座的长沙发旁边，维持着站立的姿势，那美人跪在沙发上翘起屁股，柔软的腰线微微陷下去，两只手还牵着他的手紧紧的十指相扣。  
红唇里唇舌相就的是他胯下那根玩意儿。  
这场景他单是低头看着都爽得头皮发麻，更何况美人的口活儿是真的好。  
然后他听见焉栩嘉那小兔崽子的声音远远的传过来：【啊一博哥在那边站着干嘛呢！】  
王一博脸上万年大冰山一成不变的表情终于裂开了一道缝——他惊恐的向左偏过脸，焉栩嘉出现在露台的另外一头，还拉着一个小个子一起往这边蹦蹦跳跳的走。  
妈的不会是想过来打招呼吧——  
美人淘气的吸紧了腮帮子拿舌尖去戳他马眼。  
妈的你们这是要一起要我的命！  
【一博哥自己在那里干嘛呢，我介绍朋友给你认识啊～】小孩儿可能被允许喝了点酒，两个脸蛋红彤彤的有点人来疯，说话都快乐的打着飘儿。  
妈的又来！又深喉！王一博下意识的挺了挺腰，抓紧了手指间扣着的手。  
【一博哥怎么不理我呀～】  
离他还有三个卡座的地方那小个子一把拽住了还要往前冲的焉栩嘉：【等等……你师哥忙着呢……】  
焉栩嘉顺着他的视线望过去，呆愣愣的看着长沙扶手上伸出来的一只手，手腕上的骨头细伶伶的支棱着，那只不大的手正被王一博紧紧握在手里。  
而王一博正在用一种要提刀杀人的眼神望着他。  
【呵呵……呵呵……】焉栩嘉感觉自己舌头都要打结了，立定原地向后转，【一博哥你忙完了叫我一起回家啊……太晚了我不回宿舍了……】  
谁他妈要管你今晚是不是要露宿街头！  
两个小孩儿脚底抹油溜之大吉跑得飞快。  
胯下的美人抖了抖手腕示意他松手，王一博下意识的松开，于是美人胡乱伸手撩了一把刘海，笑盈盈的张开嘴给他看。  
那一霎那王一博感觉自己连耳朵都烧透了，艳红艳红的舌头上糊着一团白花花的东西简直是羞耻得匪夷所思。然后他眼睁睁看着那一脸清纯的美人咕咚一声吞了下去：【没啦！吃掉啦！】  
说完又无辜的把嘴巴张开舌尖伸出来给他看。  
王一博忍无可忍的一把攥住他脖子给人按在沙发上，一只手手忙脚乱的伸下去解他裤子，那人却提起一支膝盖顶在他胸口：【老板，我们的服务射了就算一次的哟，】再慢吞吞掰开握在脖子上的大手，推开呆住的王一博理理身上乱七八糟的白衬衫站起来，【您到钟啦！】  
王一博望着他悠悠闲闲抄着裤兜慢吞吞走远的背影好半天都回不过神——怎么这个趴还有这种规矩吗？


End file.
